Bite me
by Sillie
Summary: Taichi is being bitten by some digimon, but doesn't tell the others... ( Yamachi... ^_^) *final chapter up* changed rating to PG13 to be on the save side...
1. Bite

Oh...Sorry it took so long, but a massive writers block is bugging me.. :: stares daggers at writers block :: And it won't go away.*cries*  
  
Tai: Aah.don't cry.. :: hugs Sillie ::  
  
Sillie : * sniffs * Thanks.  
  
Tai: Euh....you're not writing a story about me again, are you?  
  
Sillie: * evil grin *  
  
Tai: oh- oh.  
  
Sillie: Okay, here it goes!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.. * cries again *  
  
  
  
  
  
Bite me....  
  
"You're such a baka!! Can't you see we're all tired!!" "Yeah, I see that, but I also know it's going to rain! I mean, look at the sky man! And we're in the middle of a forest. If we stay here, and some Digimon attack, than we're sitting ducks. And you know it! I only want to find a cave, or something else where we can shelter for the night. If we find something like that, than we can rest!"  
  
Tai and Matt where arguing....again. They were arguing a lot lately, and Tai didn't knew why....Matt always seemed to find something he was doing wrong, and started to argue.  
  
Tai didn't want to argue back, but he always did. Somehow, Matt triggered something inside him, that made him yell back. It usually ended with fighting, and Tai felt bad about that. So he always apologised, even if it wasn't his fault that the fight had started.  
  
But today, the arguing didn't end with fighting. Matt opened his mouth, if he was going to say something, but he closed it again, turned, and walked away. He disappeared into the forest.  
  
"Shit", Tai muttered under his breath. It was very dangerous to walk alone through the forest, and, although they where fighting all the time, he liked Matt... a lot....  
  
Tai turned to look at the rest of the group and the Digimon, and said: "Euh.... We're having a little break... Agumon, stay here, I'll be right back, okay?" "Are you sure, Taichi?" Agumon asked, "It's dangerous out there..."  
  
"I know, but I have to get Matt back here.... I will be right back, and you and the other Digimon have to protect the rest of the group.." "Okay Taichi..if you're sure..please be back soon..."  
  
"I will be..." Tai said, and he quickly followed Matt into the forest. He walked for a few minutes, when he heard the tones of Matt's harmonica..... A smile crept on Tai's face, and he followed the sound.  
  
He came to a clearing and saw Matt sit with his back against a tree. Tai stayed behind a tree, and listened to the music for a while.  
  
Suddenly, he heard some sort of buzzing sound. He looked behind him, and before he knew it, some sort of small Digimon jumped on his left arm, and bit right trough the black band he had on his arm.  
  
Tai cried out in pain, and swatted the Digimon away. He looked at his arm, and saw a little blood, but nothing serious.  
  
Than he heard Matt calling: "Who's there?" and he stepped into the clearing. "It's me Yamato. I was looking for you, to say that I'm sorry, but I bumped my foot to a tree...anyway, will you please come back with me, so we can find a place to sleep?"  
  
Matt looked at Tai for a few seconds, shrugged and said: "whatever". Tai smiled. That was Matt's way of saying okay..."Come on, let's get back to the others quickly.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, they were finally settled down. They had found some sort of a cave, and had made a campfire. Tai was having first watch. He looked around, and saw that everybody was sleeping.  
  
He carefully removed the black band from his left arm. His arm was hurting, and he wanted to look at the bite.. It didn't look too bad....  
  
It looked like two small cuts close to each other. They were bleeding a little. Tai sighted, and put back the black band. "I hope it heals quickly.." He muttered.  
  
"Taichi, what's that?"  
  
Tai almost fell from the log he was sitting on in surprise. He turned around, and saw Matt standing behind him.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Tai said, and gave his goofiest smile. Matt eyed him suspiciously. Than he sat on the log next to Tai, and said: "Whatever...It's my turn to watch, you can get some sleep now.."  
  
Tai stretched, yawned and stood. "Thanks Yamato... good night." He walked to his sleeping bag. He crept in, and looked at Matt once, before closing his eyes. 'I hope he didn't saw that bite mark...We have more important things to worry about...'  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
Pffff..I hope I didn't make to many spelling errors... English isn't my native language sooo... Ah well...^_^  
  
Tai: Why are you always picking on me??  
  
Sillie: Because I like it... And because Matt can save you that way..* grins *  
  
Tai: * pouts * It's not fair.. 


	2. feeling

Here we are again.^_^ Writers block is still lurking... * glares at writers block *  
  
Tai: * still pouting *  
  
Sillie: Aah....come on Tai... * smiles sweetly * It isn't that bad....  
  
Tai: It is!!  
  
Matt: What is, Taichi?  
  
Tai: :: runs to Matt, and clings to him :: She's always after me...help me Yama...  
  
Matt: ::turns to Sillie :: * sights * What did you do now?  
  
Sillie: * evil grin *  
  
Matt: Oh....  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Digimon...  
  
  
  
Bite me... (chapter 2)  
  
  
  
Next morning, it was raining, so they decided to stay in the cave till the weather cleared. They all found a place around the campfire, and Sora gave everybody something to eat for breakfast.  
  
Everybody started eating, except Tai. He was staring into the fire. He wasn't hungry...not hungry at all.. And his arm was still hurting, even a little more than yesterday..  
  
'Stupid Digimon', Tai thought. Suddenly he felt someone tugging at his shirt, and he looked to the right. Kari was sitting next to him, and had a worried look on her face.  
  
"Taichi, why aren't you eating? You're normally the first one to finish you're meal..." Tai looked up, and saw that everybody was watching him...  
  
"Oh...hehe..I was just thinking..." He picked up a berry, put it in his mouth, and started munching... It made him feel sick..He swallowed, and almost chocked on it....  
  
He looked around, and when he was sure that no one was looking, he quickly stood, picked up his food, and put it back in the bag where the rest of the food was... Then he started to clean the rest of the cave, and hoped that nobody had seen he hadn't finished his breakfast...  
  
When the cave was clean, he looked outside, and saw that the rain had stopped. "Okay, it has stopped raining, so we can continue our journey." Tai said to the rest. "Come on, let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt was a bit worried. They had been walking for almost three hours now, and Tai hadn't said a word...Normally, he was talking al the time....and this morning, Tai had only eaten one berry...Tai thought nobody had seen that he hadn't eaten anything, but he had.  
  
He looked around, and saw that everybody was talking happily.... Had nobody noticed that Tai was acting strange? He looked at Kari, and saw that she was worried too...  
  
Of course, Tai was her brother, and she knew him best...She would notice if something was wrong...  
  
Matt didn't hate Tai... Matt knew that the rest of the group thought that he hated Tai, but he didn't...he really didn't..  
  
In fact, he liked Tai... He really didn't want to fight with him all the time, but somehow, he always started arguing...  
  
He always regretted it afterwards... But he wasn't that good with feelings and emotions... He was afraid, that if he told someone that he liked them, they would go away...  
  
So he always ended up arguing Tai. Some how it was safer...  
  
He looked back at Tai. He was walking a bit ahead of everybody, and Matt couldn't see his face. Matt walked up to Tai, and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Taichi, is everything alright? You're so quiet..."  
  
Tai stopped walking, and looked at him. Matt was a bit startled... Normally, Tai was full of energy, and his eyes where full of life, but now..  
  
Tai's eyes where dull, and his shoulders where slumbered... "Urgh..I didn't sleep well last night..." Tai answered. "I feel a bit listless.."  
  
"Oh...should we take a break than?"  
  
"No..no..I'm alright...Let's keep going."  
  
"Alright, if you say so..."  
  
So they continued, but Matt stayed a little closer to Tai than he normally did...  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Bwuhahahahahaha...the story is unfolding....or something like that...-__-''  
  
Tai: You see Yama? She's always after me...  
  
Matt: Don't worry Tai, I will protect you...  
  
Tai: You will Yama? Thank you!! * hugs Matt *  
  
Matt: * blushed bright red *  
  
Sillie: Uh...yeah.. ..=^_^= 


	3. Notice

Sillie: :: Looks at all the reviews, and blushes bright red :: Thanks!! =^_^=  
  
Tai: Ahhh...Are you blushing? Hehe.....  
  
Sillie: What?  
  
Tai: Nothing... * grins *  
  
Matt: Tai, what is it?  
  
Tai: ::Whispers something in Matt's ear ::  
  
Matt: * also grins *  
  
Sillie: Euh.... Right....  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.. * sobs *  
  
  
  
Bite me... (chapter 3)  
  
  
  
At the end of the day, Matt was really worried. Tai looked really out of it... During the trip, Tai had almost fallen three times. Tai claimed he tripped over something, but Matt didn't believe him.  
  
They had reached a clearing, with a little pond in the middle. It was a perfect place to stop. They made a campfire, and when everybody was settled, Sora started giving everybody something to eat.  
  
They all started eating, and were talking happily, but Matt wasn't. He was paying extra attention to Tai. Tai was toying with his food, pretending to eat, and when he thought nobody looked, tossed it back in the bag...  
  
Matt decided that he wouldn't say something now, but he would confront Tai later that evening. After diner they divided the watches. "I'll go first", Tai said.  
  
"Oh no, you won't" Matt said, "You need to get some sleep, or you will be sick tomorrow..."  
  
Tai grumbled a bit, but agreed, which made Matt a tad more worried. Tai was agreeing with him...he must be really out of it...  
  
Tai lay down in his sleeping bag. He was glad he didn't have to take a watch, but he would never admit it to the others. Normally he would have disagreed with Matt, but he didn't have the energy.  
  
Now he was laying in his sleeping bag, and was listening to the others. What took them so long? It wasn't that hard to divide the watches...  
  
Tai sighted. 'I think I have to step in if it takes any longer...' But he heard people standing. 'Finally...' Tai thought.  
  
Suddenly he heard someone approaching, and he quickly closed his eyes. "Taichi...are you still awake?"  
  
It was Matt. But Tai wasn't in the mood to talk to him so he pretended to be asleep. Matt mumbled something that sounded very much like 'shit'. That slightly surprised Tai, but he didn't thought long about it.  
  
He waited a while, till he thought everyone was asleep. He opened his eyes, and looked in the direction of the campfire...  
  
Izzy was having first watch. He sat with his back turned to him, and he was busy with his laptop... Tai looked around, and saw that everyone was sleeping.  
  
Tai silently sat up and again removed the black band from his left arm...His arm was hurting like hell now...  
  
He looked at the bite, and saw that it was still bleeding. The skin around the bite was red and swollen. 'Shit' Tai thought. That didn't looked good...  
  
He put back the black band, and tried to get some sleep. But sleep didn't come. He was shifting and turning, and finally, when dawn came, sleep claimed him...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was only three hours later, that Tai awoke, panting and bathing in sweat. He had had a bad dream, a nightmare even. But he couldn't remember what it was about...  
  
When he was breathing normally again, he stood, but almost fell down again... He noticed that he almost couldn't move his left arm...  
  
He walked to the water, and sat down. He slowly let his left arm hang in the cool water. He felt so hot...he was still sweating...  
  
Suddenly, he heard someone behind him, and he quickly pulled his arm out of the water...a bit to quick. A jolt of pain almost made him scream out, but he bit down on his lip, and he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
After a few seconds, the pain subsided, and he turned around to see who was there...  
  
"So Taichi, why are you up so early? Are you feeling better?" It was Matt. Tai plastered a fake smile on his face, and said: "Yeah, I'm feeling better, thanks..."  
  
Matt sat down next to him, and stared at the water. They where sitting there in silence for a while, when Matt suddenly asked: "Taichi, why aren't you eating?"  
  
Tai gasped, and looked at Matt with big, surprised eyes. "Oh, don't look at me that way. I saw what you did yesterday..."  
  
Tai didn't know what to say...He stared at Matt, when he suddenly heard Sora calling: "Taichi! Yamato!! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Tai looked at Matt again, than he quickly stood, and got away from him as quickly as he could.  
  
Matt growled, and followed Tai to the rest of the group...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was four hours later, and they were walking again. Only this time, Matt was walking ahead of the group, with TK skipping next to him.  
  
"Thanks Yamato, I really wanted to walk up front for once..." TK babbled. Matt grumbled a "Yeah..."  
  
He wasn't pleased to walk up front. He couldn't keep an eye on Tai this way...Speaking of Tai...where was he?  
  
Matt stopped, and looked around. When he spotted Tai, he gasped... "Taichi! What's wrong?!"  
  
Tai was a bit behind of the group...He looked flushed and was holding his left arm close to him...But what shocked Matt the most, was that Tai had tears in his eyes...He had never seen Tai cry....  
  
Had no one noticed? How long had Tai been walking like this? Matt quickly walked to Tai, and asked again: "Taichi...what's wrong?"  
  
Slowly, Tai turned his head and looked at Matt. "I don't feel so good...." He whispered.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he just collapsed..."Tai!!" Matt screamed. He could catch Tai just before his head touched the ground...  
  
Matt turned Tai, so he could check on him...He gasped, and the others heard him whisper: "Oh god...god no..."  
  
"What's wrong, Yamato!" Sora almost screamed.  
  
"Taichi..." Matt said with an unsteady voice, "...he isn't breathing..."  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Matt: WHAT!! :: shakes Sillie:: WHAT DID YOU DO TO TAI!!  
  
Sillie: Calm down!! * coughs *  
  
Tai: Yama....what's wrong?  
  
Matt: TAI!! ::jumps at Tai, and clings to him::  
  
Tai: Euh...  
  
  
  
Oh, by the way, I'm no doctor, so I'm not sure if everything is medically right...but hé, it fits in the story... * grins * 


	4. Cure?

Sillie: * looks at reviews * Mm...I better start quickly.....  
  
Tai: * looks also * Ah....I know what you mean...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Well...you know... don't own it. ..  
  
  
  
Bite me..... (chapter 4)  
  
  
  
Matt never had been so terrified in his life...he was paralysed. He could only stare at Tai's limp form in his arms...  
  
Suddenly, he was shoved out of the way. He turned, and saw that it was Joe, 'I'm allergic to everything' Joe, with a very determent look on his face. He quickly checked Tai's breathing (or lack of it) and pulse.  
  
He found that Tai still got a pulse... a very faint one, but it was there. He started with giving Tai mouth-to-mouth.  
  
Matt still could only stare at Joe, who was trying to save Tai's life. He turned around, and saw Sora, with tears in her eyes, who was trying to comfort a violently crying Kari, and a crying TK.  
  
Matt vaguely had the feeling that it was his task to comfort TK, but he was glad Sora was doing it.  
  
He looked further, and saw that Mimi had attached herself to Izzy, and was crying on his shoulder. Izzy was awkwardly patting her on the head, with tears in his own eyes.  
  
He suddenly heard Joe mutter: "Come on Taichi, you're stronger than this...". Matt turned his head back to Tai and Joe. Joe gave Tai another breath.  
  
He lifted his head just in time. Tai gasped once, and vomited violently. Joe quickly turned Tai on his side. He had a look of huge relieve on his face.  
  
Matt crawled beside Joe, and asked with a trembling voice: "How is he doing?" Joe looked at Matt, and said: "He's alive...that's all I can say for now. We have to find a place were we can stay, so I can examine him."  
  
Matt nodded, and turned his attention to Tai. He was lying on his side, and was still gasping to get the air back in his lungs.  
  
Matt carefully pulled Tai on his lap, and brushed strands of hair out of Tai's eyes. "Ssst..." He murmured in his ear, "You're going to be just fine..."  
  
After a few minutes, Tai calmed down a bit. He wasn't gasping anymore. Matt looked up, and saw that everybody was staring at him. He felt a blush forming on his cheeks, and he quickly said: "Euh...we should find a save place to stay."  
  
"Yeah." Sora replied, "But how are we going to move Taichi?"  
  
"O, that's no problem." Matt said. He stood, also lifting Tai, so he had him cradled in his arms. "I'll carry him."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sora asked. Matt shot her a look, which told her he had made up his mind. "Okay..." She said, "Lets go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt looked at Tai, who he had cradled in his arms. 'He is lighter that I expected...' Matt thought. His eyes wondered to Tai's face. Such a pretty face...  
  
Matt's head shot up in surprise. 'Did I really thought that?' His train of thoughts were interrupted by Sora.  
  
"Matt, how are you doing? Should Izzy or Joe carry Taichi for a while?" Matt gripped Tai tighter and said: "No, I'm doing just fine!"  
  
Sora looked at him with a strange expression, and said: "Okay, okay...just asking..."  
  
It wasn't Matt's intention to react so harshly, but somehow, the idea of someone else carrying Tai made him feel strange...what was that feeling? Was it...jealousy?  
  
He couldn't analyse his feelings further, because the rest of the group had found a cave. Izzy made a campfire, while Sora made some sort of bed for Tai.  
  
When she was ready, Matt carefully laid Tai down. Joe sat down next to Tai, and started to examine him. He checked Tai's pulse and breathing again.  
  
"Joe..." Matt said. When Joe looked at him he said: "Just before Tai collapsed, he was holding his left arm..."  
  
Joe nodded and took Tai's left arm. He removed the black band, and whistled..."That got to hurt..." he mumbled.  
  
"What?" Sora asked "What got to hurt?" Joe carefully lifted Tai's arm, and showed them the bite. It was still bleeding, and the skin around it was red and hot.  
  
"I think it's infected." Joe said, "I'll have to clean it." Joe got his bag, and went to work. After a while, he had cleaned the wound, and had put a band-aid around it.  
  
He got a thermometer, and checked Tai's temperature. After a few minutes, he looked and said. "I thought so...he's having a fever. Sora? Can you get some water and a cloth?"  
  
Sora nodded, and went to get what she was asked for. She came back quickly, and Joe took the cloth. He wetted it a little, and placed it on Tai's forehead. But Tai's goggles where in the way.  
  
Matt carefully lifted Tai's head, and removed the goggles, and the headband that was beneath it. Tai's hair dropped a little. Now it was curling around his ears and in his neck.  
  
Matt took the goggles, and hung them around his neck.  
  
"Joe..." He heard a small voice ask. It was Kari. "What's wrong with my brother?" Joe motioned for everybody to sit by the fire.  
  
He explained: "Well, as far as I can see, it's the bite that's making Taichi sick...It's infected, so I think Taichi has blood poisoning."  
  
"But is he going to be alright?"  
  
Joe sighted, and stared in the fire. "I don't know...as far as I know, he needs medication, and I don't have them."  
  
"You mean...if Taichi doesn't get any medication, he could...die?" Sora asked in a small voice. Joe nodded slowly.  
  
Suddenly, Izzy opened his laptop, and began to type franticly. "Izzy...what are you doing?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I'm sending an email to Gennai...Maybe he knows something..."  
  
"Oh Izzy, you're brilliant!" Mimi squealed. But Izzy was staring at his screen. Suddenly, they heard a ping. "Ah, a reply...that's quick." Izzy started reading, and his eyes lit up a little.  
  
"There is a way to cure Taichi...there is a plant where we can make medicine from...Here's a picture."  
  
They all went to look. "Hee" Sora said, "I know that plant. I've seen it before, not long ago." They where all looking at her now. "You know, by the cave we were earlier...It was growing there..."  
  
"Well, I think it's best we all get some sleep, and we'll get that plant tomorrow....It's not save to get it now...What do you think, Yamato?" Izzy said.  
  
They all looked at Matt, who hadn't said anything during the conversation. He was staring into the fire. "Matt!" Matt looked up. "Huh?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Euh...yeah...sounds fine to me."  
  
"Okay...let's get some sleep...."  
  
"I'll stay with Taichi," Matt said. "Someone has to make sure he's alright..."  
  
"I want to stay too..." Kari said. "No Kari, you really have to get some sleep..." Matt said. "I'll make sure he'll be alright."  
  
Kari nodded. She stood, and walked to Tai. She kneeled down, and carefully hugged him. "Goodnight Tai..." she whispered. Then she gave him a kiss on his cheek, and went to her sleeping bag.  
  
Matt saw that she had a tear on her cheek...  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Sillie: Wow..that's the longest chapter I've ever wrote. My fingers hurt. -__-'  
  
Tai: Hehe...  
  
Sillie: What are you laughing about?  
  
Tai: Nothing! I swear!! :: hides behind Matt ::  
  
Matt: :: Looks at Sillie :: What did you do now..?  
  
Sillie: * sights * 


	5. admitting

Sillie: * growls * I had so much problems with uploading chapter 4.......  
  
Tai: Ah well......It's up now......  
  
Sillie: Yeah... better get started with this one.....  
  
Tai: * groans * Will you ever be finished??  
  
Sillie: * evil grin * You're gonna like this chapter.....I know you will.....  
  
Tai: ........  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: * looks depressed * don't own it.....  
  
  
  
Bite me......(chapter 5)  
  
  
  
Everyone was sleeping, except for Matt, who was sitting next to Tai. He let his thoughts wonder about the events of the day.  
  
In the morning, when he had asked Tai why he wasn't eating....Tai truly looked shocked...he probably didn't expect that anyone would notice....  
  
He had stared at Matt with his big, chocolate coloured eyes...really beautiful...  
  
Matt shook his head. What was he thinking? Tai was a boy! He thought further about the day's events.....  
  
He almost had forced Tai to eat that morning, only by staring at him. And then TK had come to him, and had asked if they could walk up front...He couldn't say no to TK, so he had walked up front.  
  
He hadn't been glad...He had wanted to stay close to Tai....And then, when he had turned to check how Tai was doing... He really was chocked to see tears....Tai always looked so happy, like he could never be sad...  
  
And when he had asked what was wrong...Tai had looked at him, and his eyes had been filled with so much pain and fear...  
  
And those whispered words....'I don't feel so good'...It could have been his last... Matt swallowed hard.  
  
Suddenly, he heard Tai moan. Matt quickly looked at Tai. He was tossing with his head, like he was having a bad dream...  
  
Matt took the cloth, which had fallen from Tai's head, and wetted it again. He carefully stroked some hairs from Tai's face (Man, they were soft!!) and placed the cloth back.  
  
Then he took Tai's hand in his, and rubbed it gently. Matt stared at Tai, and saw that he calmed down...  
  
He truly had a beautiful face... Matt's free hand travelled to Tai's face, and before he knew it, he brushed Tai's cheek... It felt like baby skin...  
  
Suddenly Matt realised what he was doing, and he jerked his hand away. 'Why am I doing this! Tai's a boy! It's wrong! And Tai's hates me....'  
  
Matt squeezed his eyes shut, and shook his head. Then he looked back at Tai's face...He looked somewhat peaceful now...like an angel...  
  
Matt gripped Tai's hand tighter...What was this feeling?  
  
And when he was carrying Tai....It had felt really good...And when Sora had asked if Joe or Izzy should carry Tai for a while, he had felt jealous...Why!?  
  
Matt knew he liked Tai...he liked the way he always knew what to do, the happiness that radiated from him, the way he took care of everybody....and he had a kindness and innocence that made everybody love him...made Matt love him....  
  
Matt's eyes went wide, and he slapped his free hand against his mouth...That couldn't be...he wasn't gay, right?  
  
But he couldn't deny it any longer....And then, the realisation struck...he had almost lost the one he loved, and he hadn't even told him he liked him...  
  
And for the first time that day, the tears fell...all the emotions of the events of that day, that were kept inside, found its way out....  
  
Matt chocked back a sob, buried his head in Tai's shoulder, and cried...  
  
Somehow, Tai's scent was comforting, and after a few minutes Matt calmed down a bit...He lifted his head, and whispered: "Oh Taichi...have you any idea what you're doing to me?"  
  
He brushed some strands of Tai's wild brown hair out of his face and placed a small kiss on Tai's cheek.  
  
"Love you..." he whispered, and then sleep claimed him......  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
  
Matt: I'm not that emotional!!  
  
Sillie: Yes, you are!!  
  
Tai: What are you arguing about??  
  
Matt: She says that I'm emotional!!  
  
Tai: Aaah.... * hugs Matt *  
  
Matt: * sighs happily * 


	6. medicine

Okay!! Two more chapters.....^_^ Oh!! I made a drawing that goes with this story:  
  
http://members.lycos.nl/silviaschrama/images4/Biteme.gif  
  
Tai: Oh...nice......  
  
Sillie: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Matt: * cough *  
  
Sillie: What? :: glares at Matt ::  
  
Matt: Nothing... But I'm more handsome than you drew me.... * snickers *  
  
Sillie: ::sighs, and rolls eyes ::  
  
Disclaimer: * grumbles * I don't own Digimon......  
  
  
  
Bite me.....(chapter 6)  
  
  
  
Matt awoke with a start. He had to rub his eyes a few times before he knew where he was. He felt that his leg had fallen asleep, due to his weird position.  
  
'Shit! Taichi!' Matt quickly turned to look at Tai. Tai looked peaceful, and Matt sighted in relief. But when he took the cloth to wet it again, he felt that Tai's fever had shot up.  
  
"Shit, he's burning up!" Matt murmured. Suddenly, he heard someone behind him. He was relieved to see that it was Joe. "So, how is Taichi doing?"  
  
"His fever has shot up." Matt said. Joe frowned, and got the thermometer. After a few minutes he looked at the thermometer again. "This isn't good.....It's way to high." Joe said.  
  
"I'm going to wake the others. We have to get that plant as soon as possible..." Matt nodded, and Joe went to wake the others.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, everybody was sitting around the fire, and were discussing what they could do best. "I think it's best if I go." Sora said. "I know where that plant is growing."  
  
"Uh-huh" Izzy said, "but you're not going alone, that's to dangerous."  
  
"Okay, but who's going with me? Joe has to stay here. He has to make sure Taichi's alright....Kari and TK are too young...Yamato?"  
  
They all looked at Matt, but he didn't notice. He was staring at Tai...  
  
"I'll go with you" Izzy said. Sora nodded. "Okay. Biyomon? Could you digivolve?"  
  
"Sure Sora." Biyomon said. She digivolved to Birdramon, and Sora and Izzy sat on her back. "We'll be back soon!" Sora said, and they where gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While they where waiting for Sora and Izzy to return, the rest of the digidestend where hanging around at the cave. Mimi was picking flowers, and TK was playing with the Digimon.  
  
Joe sat near the fire, and was reading on Izzy's laptop how to make the medicine for Tai. Kari and Matt where sitting next to Tai. Matt regularly wetted the cloth on Tai's forehead, and Kari was holding Tai's hand.  
  
She was staring at Matt, but he didn't notice. Suddenly, she said in a hushed voice: "Yamato...." She waited till Matt was looking at her.  
  
"You really love my brother a lot, don't you?"  
  
Matt's eyes went wide, and he quickly looked away. He stammered: "I don't know what you are talking about!"  
  
"Yamato...don't lie, of course you know what I'm talking about...You're in love with Taichi....I can see it in your eyes..."  
  
Matt closed his eyes, and breathed in and out slowly. Then he opened them again, and looked at Kari. She was smiling softly at him.  
  
"You...you don't think it's wrong?" Matt whispered. "No! Of course not!" Kari said.  
  
Matt sighted in relieve, and said: "Promise me you won't tell anybody..."  
  
"Okay Yamato...I won't tell...But I think you should tell Taichi, when he gets better."  
  
Matt wanted to reply, but suddenly, Taichi jerked his head to the left, and let out a small whimper. Then he started to shiver uncontrollably.  
  
Kari let go of Tai's hand, and looked at her brother with big, scared eyes. Matt started to panic, and yelled: "Joe...JOE!!"  
  
Joe quickly came. "Oh no....It's getting worse...I hope Sora and Izzy come back quick...."  
  
"But what can we do now!!" Matt asked. "Euh....we have to keep him warm....that's al we can do for now..."  
  
Matt quickly got up, run to his sleeping bag, grabbed it, and run back. He unzipped it, and lay it over Taichi. But Tai continued to shiver.  
  
He let out another whimper, and jerked his head to the right. It broke Matt's heart to see Tai like this...  
  
He quickly sat behind Tai, and carefully pulled him between his legs. Tai's head was now resting against Matt's shoulder, and Matt was leaning against the wall of the cave.  
  
Matt took his sleeping bag, and wrapped it around them. He held Tai close to him, and gently rocked him, while whispering soothing words in Tai's ear.  
  
After a while, Tai stopped shivering, and Matt sighted in relieve...  
  
Outside, Mimi was staring at the sky, when she saw something. She looked closer, and saw that it was Birdramon, with Sora and Izzy.  
  
"Joe!" Mimi yelled, "Sora and Izzy are back!"  
  
"Oh, that's great!" Birdramon landed, and let Izzy and Sora off. Then she returned to her rookie form. "Thanks..." Sora said. Then she quickly went to Joe.  
  
"Here's the plant." She handed it over to Joe.  
  
"Thanks." He quickly went to work. He cut one of the leaves to very tiny pieces, and cooked it in an improvised pan. He let the liquid cool down, and got a spoon out of his bag.  
  
"We have to give this to Tai three times a day..." They went inside the cave. Sora and Izzy where surprised to see Matt holding Tai so close.  
  
"His fever got worse, and this was the only way to get him warm..." Matt explained. Joe went to sit next to Matt and Tai.  
  
"Here's the medicine...He needs a spoonful three times a day."  
  
Joe gently opened Tai's mouth a little, and poured the medicine in. Luckily, Tai swallowed it.  
  
Joe sighted. "All we can do now is wait....and pray....."  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Matt: * twiddles thumbs * He's gonna be alright, right?  
  
Sillie: Maybe....  
  
Matt: Maybe! Maybe!! What's that supposed to mean!!  
  
Sillie: Just wait.. You will see.. * evil grin * 


	7. Loving

Oooh....this is gonna be the last chapter.....  
  
Tai: Really?? Weehee!  
  
Sillie: * glares at Tai *  
  
Tai: Euh.. * swallows * I mean... that's a shame...It's such a nice story....  
  
Sillie: Really! That's so sweet!! ::glomps Tai::  
  
Tai: * gasps * Yama! Help !  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own it. (  
  
Bite me....(chapter 7)  
  
Two days had passed. The wound on Tai's arm looked much better. It had stopped bleeding, and the skin around it didn't look red anymore.  
  
Tai still had a slight fever, but it wasn't as high as it was two days ago. But he was still unconscious, and that was what concerned Joe a little...But he didn't tell the others.  
  
Matt never left Tai's side. He made sure Tai was comfortable, and gave him his medicine. The others had asked if they should take over for a while, but he refused to leave Tai's side.  
  
It was evening, and they had just eaten dinner. Kari and TK had went to their sleeping bags, and Mimi, Izzy, Sora and Joe where sitting by the fire, talking quietly.  
  
Matt was giving Tai his medicine, and was talking quietly to him. "Come on Taichi...You're doing much better now.....why won't you wake up?"  
  
But Tai didn't move. Matt sighted, and leaned against the cave wall, while taking Tai's hand in his. After a while, he fell in a light sleep, and the others also went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt awoke a few hours later. He hadn't realised he had fallen asleep... He looked at Tai, to make sure he was alright.  
  
He saw that Tai was shivering slightly, so Matt took his sleeping bag, and lay it over Tai...but the shivering didn't stop.  
  
Suddenly, Tai let out a long and pained moan, and he started to shake violently, like he was having some sort of seizure.  
  
Matt started to panic. He wanted to call for Joe, but the fear had squeezed his throat shut.  
  
So he crawled to Tai, and took him in his arms. He almost couldn't hold him, because Tai was shaking hard, but after a few try's he had a firm grip.  
  
He began to whisper words in Tai's ear, but it didn't work...after a few minutes, Tai began to hyperventilate....he was gasping to get the air in his lungs.  
  
Matt was really panicking now. He felt the tears pricking in his eyes, but he forced them back.  
  
"Taichi..." he whispered, "please...calm down..." Tai slowly stopped gasping, but his breathing was very slow and shallow now, and he continued with shaking.  
  
"Taichi, please...you can't leave me now..." Matt whispered. He couldn't stop the tears anymore, and they where streaming down his face now.  
  
"Taichi..." he chocked back a sob, "I love you...please don't leave me..." He buried his face on Tai's shoulder, and gripped Tai tighter.  
  
Suddenly, Tai's shivering subsided, and soon stopped. Matt looked up, and almost let go of Tai...Two chocolate coloured orbs where staring at him.  
  
"Tai?" Matt chocked out. "yama...why are you crying?" Tai whispered. Matt noticed that Tai's breathing was almost normal again.  
  
Matt blinked a few times, to make sure he wasn't imagining things, but Tai was really awake... He brushed some hairs out of Tai's face, and a faint smile crept on his face.  
  
"You're awake..." he whispered. He felt how the tears where streaming over his face again, but this time, it where tears of happiness.  
  
"Yama...." Tai whispered again. He sounded very weak. "Why are you crying?" Matt looked at Tai, and said: "I'm crying, because I'm glad that you're awake. I was so worried..."  
  
"Worried?" Tai whispered, surprised.  
  
"Yeah...we could have lost you Taichi...You stopped breathing! But Joe saved you. You've been unconscious for almost four days Tai..." Matt said. "And all I could think about was, what if we lost you, if I lost you....I've never even told you I liked you..."  
  
"You like me? I thought you hated me..." Tai whispered.  
  
"NO!" Matt almost yelled. Tai looked at him with big surprised eyes. "No", Matt continued softer, "I could never hate you...I thought you hated me..."  
  
"Never!" Tai said, and he sounded very strong al of a sudden. But it was gone just as quick. Matt looked at Tai again....He didn't hate him! He felt butterflies in his stomach....  
  
Some stubborn hairs fell back in Tai's face, and Matt reached to brush them away...He loved Tai's thick brown hair...  
  
He saw how a faint blush appeared on Tai's cheeks. It made him look so cute... Before Matt knew what he was doing, he gave Tai a kiss on his forehead.  
  
Tai's eyes became very big, and he stared at Matt in confusion. When Matt realised what he had done, his eyes went very wide, and he stared at Tai in horror....  
  
"Oh shit...sorry....I didn't mean.." Matt stammered, but before he could say more, Tai whispered: "Yama...why did you kiss me?"  
  
Matt looked in Tai's big brown eyes, and he drowned in them.....he was trapped. He couldn't lie.... " I...I love you Tai" He whispered, and he looked away.  
  
'Taichi surly will hate me now' he thought, and he whispered, barely audible "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry for what?" He heard Tai whisper. Surprised, he looked back at Tai, and saw that he was smiling. "Yama..." He whispered, "I love you too...."  
  
"You what!?" Matt chocked out. Tai grinned, and whispered "I said, I love you too.."  
  
Matt looked at Tai, and brushed his hand over his cheek. "God, you are so beautiful..." He whispered. Tai blushed again, and whispered: "You are too...."  
  
Matt leaned closer, and he could feel Tai's hot breath on his face. Then, he closed the gab, and pressed his lips on Tai's. Tai tasted sweet...He felt Tai's soft lips under his, and it felt like he was flying...  
  
After a while, they had to part, because they needed oxygen. "Wow..." Matt murmured, and he looked at Tai. Tai's eyes where half lidded, and he was breathing hard...  
  
"Taichi, are you alright?" Matt asked slightly panicked. Tai looked at Matt, and smiled. "Yeah...just tired" Matt sighted in relieve, also smiled.  
  
"Well, let's get some sleep then." He took his sleeping bag, and wrapped it around them. They snuggled closer together, and soon they where both asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next morning, Joe came to check on Tai. "So, how's Taichi doing?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, thank you." Tai said with a soft voice. Joe, who was holding his bag, let it drop with a yelp of surprise. Tai and Matt snickered.  
  
Joe looked at Tai with big, surprised eyes, but then a big smile appeared on his face. "Joe? What's the matter?"  
  
The others had heard Joe's yelp, and came to check. They saw that Joe was grinning like an idiot, and suddenly they heard a soft voice say: "He guy's, what's up?"  
  
They spun around, and Kari shouted: "Tai! You're awake!" She ran to him, and he took her in a big hug. "He sis..." he whispered.  
  
"Oh Tai.....I was so scared..." She whispered, and Tai hugged her closer. Kari looked up to see Tai's face, but he had it buried in her neck.  
  
Suddenly she felt him shake slightly. "Tai?" she asked softly, "are you crying?"  
  
Tai slowly lifted his head, and she could see the tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.  
  
"What for?" Kari asked, surprised. "For making you worried... I should have let Joe take a look at the bite..."  
  
"Tai...you couldn't know that you'd become this ill..."  
  
"But..." Kari laid her finger over his mouth to silence him. "No buts. I'm glad you're still alive..."  
  
A tear slid down Tai's face, and he chocked back a sob. He felt how Matt grabbed him tighter, and laid his head in his neck.  
  
"Sssst...Tai, it's alright..." he whispered in his ear. Kari let go of Tai, and Tai turned to burry his face on Matt's shoulder. Matt took him in a bear hug, and rocked him gently, while whispering soothing words in his ear.  
  
The others where silently watching, not daring to disturb....  
  
After a while, Tai calmed down, and looked up at Matt. "Thanks Yama.." he whispered.  
  
"Anything for you, love...." When Matt realised what he had said, his eyes widened, but when he heard Tai giggle, he glared at him.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You." Tai responded, and he gave Matt a kiss on his nose. "You're cute when you're angry..." Matt glared at Tai again, but lifted his head when he heard a squeal.  
  
It was Mimi. "They are so cute together!!" she squealed. The others where also smiling, and they al looked relieved that Tai was awake, and smiling again.  
  
"Finally..." Sora mumbled, and winked at them. Then she said: "I think we should leave Taichi and Yamato alone now....Taichi's still weak, and needs a lot of rest...."  
  
The others agreed, and went outside. Matt and Tai grinned at Sora. She grinned back, and winked at them again. Then she went outside also.  
  
Tai and Matt snuggled closer together, and Matt asked: "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Never felt better." Tai replied. Matt snorted. "Yeah, right..."  
  
Tai grinned. "Bite me..."  
  
Matt gladly applied.....  
  
  
  
* ~ owari ~ *  
  
  
  
Tai: ((still has Sillie attached to him)) Yama!! Help!! I'm choking!!  
  
Matt: ::Looks at Tai and start laughing:: You look so funny.  
  
Tai: * coughs *  
  
Matt: Hee!! Let go!! You're really choking him!! :: runs to Tai and rescues him::  
  
Tai: Thanks. :: hugs Matt, and they walk off::  
  
Sillie: Oh well.. Hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for al the wonderful reviews!! :: waves, and also walks off:: 


End file.
